Phil Diffy
'Phillip Rupert "Phil" Diffy'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0027626/ (born 2107) is a 15-year-old boy who got trapped in the year 2004. He went to a present-day school called H.G. Wells Junior and Senior High School and befriended a girl named Keely Teslow who later became his girlfriend. His family includes his sister Pim, his mother Barbara, his father Lloyd, and his great-great grandfather Kyle Speckle. He returns to his time by the end of the series. He is portrayed by Ricky Ullmanhttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm0880504/. Personality Phil is best described as an easy-going, kind person. He's highly intelligent, as seen in the pilot--his math skills are phenomenal. He does, however, lack skills and knowledge that are basic to the early 21st century, so he can come across as clueless, even foolish. However, with one or two exceptions, he always manages to cover up the fact that he's from a different century. He's generally a by-the-book guy, but being trapped in a different century both forces and allows him to do things he wouldn't normally do. Appearance and Skills Phil has very dark brown hair and brown eyes. His friend, Keely Teslow, during episode 'Neander Phil', called him as the most handsome fellow at the dance. Many girls are attracted to him. He is very skilled at math, in fact so skilled that he solved the most difficult sum given by Mr. Hackett. He can repair things as well, being better than his father at this field. Relationships Keely Teslow From the time he first saw her, Phil seemed to feel drawn to Keely. Before they even knew each other, he went to great lengths to protect the fragile Christmas star that she had been assigned care of. Their friendship began when he helped her with her algebra in the first episode (chronologically speaking). A few episodes later, despite his best efforts to appear a normal person, she confronted him, wanting to know why he was acting so secretive. He confessed he was from the future, and to his relief, after she got over her shock, she made it clear that she would not reveal their secret to anyone and that they were still friends. Phil deeply values Keely's friendship, yet there are more and more hints that he wants a romantic relationship with her. Yet he has difficulty figuring out how he feels, let alone expressing his feelings to her, leading to many awkward, but sweet, moments throughout the series. Episode Appearances Season One *You Say Toe-Mato *Meet the Curtis *Unification Day *Phillin' In *Tanner *Raging Bull *My Way *Daddy Dearest *Pheromonally Yours *Future Jock *Future Tutor *Your Cheatin' Heart *Doggie Day-Care *We'll Fix It in Editing *Halloween *Age Before Beauty *Neander-Phil *Double Trouble *Milkin' It *Corner Pocket Season Two *Versa Day *Virtu-Date *The Giggle *Dinner Time *Tia, Via, or Me... Uh. *Get Ready to Go-Go *Phil Without a Future *Time Release Capsule *Mummy's Boy *Maybe-Sitting *Good Phil Hunting *Pim-cipal *Team Diffy *Phil of the Garage *It's a Wonder-Phil Life *Christmas Break *Stuck in the Meddle with You *Broadcast Blues *Happy Nird-Day *Ill of the Future *Where's the Wizard? *Not-So-Great Great Great Grandpa *Back to the Future Gallery Phil_Diffy_using_the_Giggle.jpg Back to the Future (Not the Movie) (2).jpg Back to the Future (Not the Movie) (3).jpg Back to the Future (Not the Movie) (6).jpg Corner Pocket (5).jpg Corner Pocket (11).jpg Corner Pocket (12).jpg Corner Pocket (14).jpg Corner Pocket (19).jpg Corner Pocket (25).jpg Corner Pocket (29).jpg Corner Pocket (32).jpg Neander-Phil.jpg Neander-Phil (2).jpg Future Jock.jpg Future Tutor (4).jpg Future Tutor (7).jpg Future Tutor (9).jpg Future Tutor (23).jpg Future Tutor (24).jpg Pheremonally Yours.jpg Pheremonally Yours (18).jpg Pheremonally Yours (26).jpg Ready To Go-Go.jpg Ready To Go-Go (3).jpg Ready To Go-Go (4).jpg Age Before Beauty (4).jpg Age Before Beauty.jpg Team Diffy.jpg Halloween (Phil of the Future) (4).jpg References Category:Phil of the Future characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Live-action characters Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:Uncles Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Mechanics Category:Cheerleaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletes Category:American characters Category:Spouses Category:Students Category:Time travelers